


Awake

by SadieandJack



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieandJack/pseuds/SadieandJack
Summary: Grissom comes back to see Sara. Will she let him in her heart again?
Relationships: Gil Grissom/Sara Sidle
Kudos: 1





	Awake

Grissom walked through the airport pulling a cart with his luggage. He hadn't planned on coming back to Las Vegas, but when he received the divorce papers from me he had to come. His mind was focused on his task at hand.

I stood looking at a piece of cloth from a crime scene in the lab. My cell phone rang as I jumped. I picked it up putting the phone to my ear.

"Sidle."

"Sara, I am at the airport on my way to your place." He said

"Grissom?" I said, a little stunned.

"Yes?"

"How can you be here?"

"I have come to discuss this divorce business." He said, in an undertone.

I sighed closing my eyes. He seemed stubborn about this and it didn't help the headache going through my head.

"Look, I told you in the letter I have nothing more to say to you."

"Sara, I have things to say. I am not leaving until it is resolved."

"Fine."

I hung up sighing. Shift ended and I drove home slowly dreading seeing him. I came into the apartment shutting the door not seeing him. Dropping my things at the door I walked through going to the bedroom seeing his suitcases. He sat on the bed reading looking up as I came in.

"Well I see you made yourself at home." I said, throwing my keys on the dresser.

He put the book down beside him looking at me.

"Sara, I came to talk to you in friendly terms." He said, looking at me.

"I think the last time we talked we said everything that needed to be said." I said, leaning against my dresser.

"Not everything." He said, getting up walking over to me.

I looked at him crossing my arms over my chest.

"What else do we have to talk about?"

He looked at me and I felt that I could read his thoughts.

"I just feel like we are giving up on a good thing." He said

"Good thing? When has it ever been that?"

"We were happy." He said

"You were happy. I admit at the beginning I was happy, but then it became something different. I realized that not having you here was difficult. When I got into trouble and I kept looking at the door hoping you would come through it. I just lost faith that you would ever come to my rescue."

"I was on a dig and I could not be reached."

"You could have been if you really cared." I said

"No I could not. I explained to you before I went. Had I known about this trouble you were in I would have come here immediately."

"Grissom enough!" I said, walking past him "I don't care about your explanations. I am done and you should except that it is over."

He looked at me as I looked at him. I saw a look of sadness on his face before he walked out of the room. I laid in bed awake thinking about Grissom in the next room on the couch. Sitting up I turned on a light beside the bed reaching into my bedside table drawer I got out a small blue box that held my wedding ring. Sighing I put it on looking at it. Lying back down I looked at it gleam on my finger.

I came out of the bedroom peeking out seeing he was lying on the couch sleeping with a blanket over him. I walked over quietly looking at him. Even in sleep I could see something was troubling him. He started to move and I ran back in the bedroom shutting the door.

Dressed for work I came out smelling coffee. I walked over to the kitchen seeing him drinking from a mug in a gray tee shirt and some black pajama pants. His hair was messy making him look adorable. I avoided his stare as I walked past him to get a cup and pour some coffee.

"I can fix you something." He said

"I don't eat before shift." I said, walking past him to the front door. He walked over watching me get ready at the door.

"Bye." He said

"Yeah." I said, walking out.

He took a breath looking around. I tried to concentrate on work, but my thoughts about Grissom made me crazy. I sat in the lounge eating some yogurt when Greg came in sitting beside me.

"Troubles?" He asked

"You could say that." I said, looking at him.

"Grissom's back?" He said

Almost choking on my yogurt I looked at him.

"How did you know that?" I asked

Greg pointed and I looked. There stood Grissom in work clothes talking to Langston and Catherine in the hallway.

"What is he doing here?" Greg asked, standing.

I said nothing as Greg walked out to see him. Standing I threw my yogurt away walking out standing at a distance watching the group talk.

"Does this mean your back?" Greg asked

"I am just visiting." Grissom said, glancing at me.

"It's really good to see you." He said, walking past.

"You to."

I continued to stare at him from the lounge doorway. Grissom left Catherine and Langston to walk over to me.

"I thought you were leaving?" I said

"No, I decided to stay for at least a week. I got a hotel room."

I nodded as he looked at me.

"I have to go." I said, walking away.

After shift I went to a bar getting a drink then another. I came home after an hour coming in my place smelling food. Grissom walked out of the kitchen wearing an apron.

"Great." I said, walking over looking at him up and down.

"I wanted to cook you something to eat."

"Don't you live in a hotel?" I asked

"Yes, but I thought I would come and make sure you eat."

I rolled my eyes walking to my bedroom. He watched me come out in pajamas yawning as I plopped down on the couch. I watched him walk over sitting down in a chair beside the couch.

"Where were you?"

"I went to a bar!" I said

He nodded looking at my hands that played with a piece of paper.

"How many drinks did you have?"

"I don't know. Enough!"

I stood going to my bedroom. He came in seeing me lying on my bed. I moved away from him sighing. He noticed the small blue box on the bedside table on the other side. He walked over watching me move again. He took the box opening it seeing my wedding ring. I sat up watching him look at it.

He sat down on the bed holding it. I reached over taking the box closing it looking down at it.

"You still have that?" He asked

"I can't get rid of it."

He watched me lift my head looking at him.

"I almost did, but it just seemed wrong."

He lifted his hand showing me his ring. I sighed putting the box on the bedside table then I leaned back looking at him.

"So why are you staying a week?" I asked

"I thought we could work out our differences. If not I have the paper's with me."

"You think that will take a week?" I asked

"I think it is a start."

I smiled watching him rub his fingers together.

"I'll start." I said, watching him look at me "Distance."

"We talked about that."

"Yes, we did and now I hate it."

"Sara, I can't leave Paris right now."

"I won't leave Las Vegas."

He moved back on the bed facing me.

"There has to be a compromise."

"Fine, you move here."

"Sara."

I looked to the side.

"Look, we both have different lives. Responsibilities to people and jobs. I will eventually come back, but right now I am doing something else."

"The lab needs me."

"I understand you have to do what you need to do." He said "What if I make myself more available?"

"That's back were we started."

We looked at each other in silence. I felt it was hopeless.

"I came here to tell you I am not giving up on this marriage."

"You already did." I said, moving to lie down again. He sat there a few moments then got up leaving the room. I wiped a tear from my cheek as the door closed. Grissom sat at my computer in the sitting room. He opened it up and went to his email. Pausing he thought for a moment then started typing.

By the time I got up he was gone. I went to the kitchen trying some of the food he prepared and put in the fridge then I went to my computer. I noticed a message sent to me from Grissom. Opening it despite my insides saying no I looked at the letter he wrote.

Dear Sara,

What you said to me made me think. You are right about my lack of responsibility towards you. I still have many things to learn about marriage. If I could, I would change the entire past. I love you and I hope deep down you still do.

I sent a letter to resign my duties in Paris to be with you effective immediately. I see now that you are more important. If you agree I would like to pack our things and move in and fix what damage has been done.

Grissom

I sat looking at the letter for several minutes. Quickly I got my phone dialing his number.

"Grissom."

"Grissom, you can't do this." I said

"I am." He said

"But….it's important to you!"

"Your more important."

I could hear people nearby him as he talked.

"Where are you?"

"The airport." He said "I am flying to Paris to pack."

"Grissom!"

"I have to go." He said, hanging up.

I sat down on the couch looking at the phone in shock. At work I was on edge and other people could see it. I looked at the phone several times wanting to call him, but I knew it would be useless.

A week later he phoned telling me he was on his way. When I came back home I opened my door feeling anxious. A knock woke me on the couch. I walked over to answer it seeing him.

"Hey." He said

"Hey." I said, looking behind him.

"I had the stuff put into storage." He said, as if reading my mind.

"Oh."

"Can I come in?" He asked

"Sure." I said, letting him in. He walked into the apartment watching me close the door.

"You seem in shock." He said

"I…am. I can't believe you just…did this." I said, walking over.

"Sometimes you have to do what is needed."

"What about your lectures…and the digs?"

"Over." He said "I am where I want to be."

"But…"

He pulled me over to him touching my cheeks.

"Sara, I don't care about that."

"I just feel bad."

"Don't."

I sighed looking at him. He smoothed my cheeks gently. I stepped back from him feeling his hands leave my face.

"Are you hungry?" I asked

"I could eat."

"I'll order take out." I said, walking past him.

He sat on the couch watching the news as I walked over sitting down on the couch near him. I looked over at him as he glanced at me.

"I don't bite." He said

"I'm fine." I said

He went back to the news. I continued to look at him as he watched TV. He looked back over at me noticing my penetrating stare.

"Something wrong?" He asked

"What will you do?" I asked

"What?"

I moved closer facing him on the couch.

"Job wise?" I asked

"I don't know. I guess I could lecture here or I could come back to the lab."

"As what?"

"Supervisor or I could take the job I was offered by Ecklie which was being a building manager."

"Would you be happy sitting behind a desk all day?"

"I think I could do a lot of good."

"You wouldn't be happy for long."

"If I got to see you every day I would." He said, looking at me.

I smiled looking down.

"You did it again."

"What?"

"That look you have. You just did it again."

"I can't help it." He said

"I didn't believe you loved me until just now with that look." I said, looking at him.

"I do love you."

I stood walking over to the bedroom door. Turning I looked at him.

"I know now that you do and it scares me."

He stood walking over to me.

"Scares you?"

"Yes, I was okay thinking that you didn't and now I don't know what to think."

"Sara, I know it's a lot to take in, but there is nothing to scare you."

I watched him step closer to me sliding his hand to up my arm.

"It's just you and I."

I took a breath as he lifted my hand up smoothing my knuckles against his thumb. He lifted my hand to his lips kissing my goosbumped skin. I trembled feeling every sensation.

He lifted his eyes to me. I shook watching him. The doorbell went off telling us that the take out was here.

"I'll get it." He said, going.

I had to lean back against the doorway. We ate on the couch then I laid back touching my stomach.

"I think I am going to throw up." I said

"I have another eggroll." He said, motioning to the solitary roll in the white carton.

"If I eat that I will die."

He took it eating it as I groaned.

"That is probably the most I have eaten in a year."

"I can believe it." He said, between bites.

I sat up clutching my stomach. He looked at me and I noticed some duck sauce on the side of his mouth.

"You have some…on your mouth." I said

He wiped the wrong spot.

"No." I said, putting my finger on his face wiping the sauce off. "See?"

"Thank's." He said, watching me. I nodded putting my finger to my lips.

"Good."

I looked over at him seeing he seemed to be entertained by my licking my fingers. I sighed sitting back looking at the TV. I looked back over at him unprepared as he leaned over kissing me. I could taste the duck sauce on his lips. My hands went slowly to his head as he put his hand on my neck.

I moaned as his lips hungrily sought mine. The TV sound went down as all I could hear was the smacking of our lips. He moved back breathing fast.

"Sara, before…this continues…do you…"

I looked at his messy hair then at him. Without a thought I nodded pulling him back to me. He took that as a go ahead and for the next few minutes we were together. Later we both laid on the couch. He looked at the ceiling as I did smoothing my fingers over his bare chest.

"What time is it?" I asked

He lifted his hand looking at his wrist watch.

"2:30." He said "Almost time to go to work."

"Not for me. It's my evening off."

He sighed putting his hand on my arm.

"So now that this has happened, what do we do?" He asked

I lifted my head up leaning on my arm to look at him.

"I think we could try to reconnect."

He smiled touching my hair. I leaned over kissing him gently. As I left for work the next shift I felt different. Having Grissom there in my bed was a big change. He kissed me goodbye and then went back to the newspaper as he stood in the kitchen holding a cup of coffee. I smiled looking at his messed hair wearing his glasses.

I walked through the hallway with a paper when I saw Ecklie talking to Grissom at the front desk. I watched them talk on friendly terms and then I went into Trace. As we ate after shift at a diner I looked at Grissom as he ate his omelet quietly.

"Grissom?"

He looked at me as he chewed on something.

"Did Ecklie ask you to work?"

He nodded as he swallowed.

"He offered me the position as manager."

I sipped some coffee from a white cup.

"Are you going to take it?"

"I don't know." He said

I watched him lift his fork with a mushroom on it. He put it into his mouth and chewed.

"I think you should." I said, watching him look at me.

"I might become a supervisor again. I like the action."

The waitress came over filling our cups again. I reached over with my shoe touching his leg. He looked at me as he lifted the cup up to his lips.

"I think we should find a house." He said

"We can look." I said, eating some toast.

"What's wrong?" He asked, before wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Nothing, except I like where we are now. It's close to work."

"We can find a house close by."

He watched me nod.

"Look, we can think about it and if you want to stay in the apartments then we will stay."

"Okay." I said, smiling at him.

Grissom was up when I woke talking on his phone out in the living room. I got dressed coming out smiling as he gave me a cup of steaming coffee before kissing my head. I walked over to my computer as he talked walking around.

"Yeah, I start tomorrow…Conrad explained to me that my team will be new. Sophia asked to work with me."

I looked over at him feeling a twinge of the old jealousy I had once. He hung up the phone walking over to me.

"Hey." He said, leaning down kissing my neck.

I smiled closing my eyes enjoying his touch.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked, as he rubbed my neck.

"Yes, you?"

"Mmhmm, must be because you are next to me."

"Don't stop." I said, as he continued "Sophia asked to be with you?"

"Yes, she wants to get back into the CSI action again."

"Oh."

"Sara, you have nothing to worry about." He said, smiling.

"I know. I just don't like her." I said, standing facing him "I should move to your team and watch you two."

He kissed me then moved back touching my cheek.

"You could come to my team."

I laughed moving past him.

"I like that idea." He said, watching me.

"You know the rules, besides if I did work for you then I would end up as before. Burnt out and paranoid. I am good where I am."

"Okay." He said, watching me take on long drink of my coffee then I put it on the kitchen counter leaving.

Catherine and I walked together out the car in the parking lot going to a scene. We got in and put on our seat belts. Catherine started the engine and we were on our way. I rubbed my head looking ahead.

"So are you happy that Grissom is back?" She asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, I think we are connecting again." I said

"What's wrong?" She asked

"Headache."

She nodded turning on the road. I knelt down in the house looking at some of the stairs going up seeing blood traces. Catherine walked across the floor down stairs. My cell phone made a sound. I lifted it up seeing Grissom texted me.

Are you okay? Grissom

I sighed turning looking down at Catherine.

"You told Grissom I had a headache?"

She looked up at me seeing my phone lit up in my hand.

"Old habit. Sorry."

I sighed again texting that I was okay.

When I came home he had been cooking again. I put my stuff down on the floor walking over looking for him. He walked out of the bedroom seeing me. I walked over pulling him into a kiss. His moist lips moved over mine slower than I wanted. He moaned as I moved faster pulling him closer. He needed air moving back keeping his hands on my waist.

"Not that I am complaining, but what was that for?"

"I had an average night and I needed to kiss you." I said, smiling.

"I don't believe average fits into our vocabulary."

"Okay how about a safe night?"

"Much better." He said, kissing me.

I moved away looking at him.

"I see you have employed Catherine as your minion again."

"No, just checking in with her. I made lasagna."

"No meat?"

"None." He said, smiling.

I let him go moving into the bedroom to change.

Grissom began his shift on a night that should have been calm, but it was anything but. Catherine and Langston had both teams join up with each other to deal with a bus crash out of town as his team did general crime scenes in town. I walked with Nick to the bus that was on a steep embankment.

"I'll go in." Nick said

I nodded watching him go inside carefully. The bus creaked making me nervous. He walked slowly on the roof looking up with his flashlight. I looked around at the debris scattered around. The bus creaked again as Nick walked back over.

"Nothing." He said

"We should climb up and look at the wheels." I said

Nick looked up then at me.

"This bus is on a slope if we do get up we need to be very careful."

"Agreed."

He put the flashlight in his mouth jumping up to get hold of the top. I watched him climb up then he leaned down holding an arm for me. I grabbed him pulling myself up. Catherine walked over looking up at us.

"What do you got?" She asked

"Part of the tread is gone from the back tire." I said

She looked at the bus as it creaked.

"An axel is broken." Nick said

I moved carefully over to him. The bus creaked again wavering some. I froze as Nick looked at me.

"You guys should come down." Catherine warned

"I think we should." I said

He nodded standing walking over to the side. He jumped off looking up at me. I tossed him my flashlight watching him give it to Catherine then he lifted his arms up to catch me. The bus wobbled some as I got ready to jump. It creaked and I felt it move.

"Sara, jump!" Nick shouted

I jumped landing on top of him as the bus creaked.

"You okay?" He asked, as I got up.

"Yeah." I said, brushing my pants off looking up at the bus. My cell went off and I lifted it to my ear. "Sidle."

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked

"Nothing." I said

"Sara?" He said, in his worried boss voice.

"Nothing, I am fine. What are you doing?" I asked, as I watched Nick walked over to Catherine talking.

"Nothing."

I smiled at his response.

"I am walking back to my vehicle getting ready to leave for the lab." He said, as he shut the trunk of the Tahoe motioning to Sophia to get into the car.

"I am going to be here for a while. It's a mess." I said, looking around.

"Okay, I love you." He said, as he walked over to the driver's side door.

"I lo….." I said, or started to. A man came running from nowhere with a gun. He looked distraught as he yelled. Gun shots rang out. I dropped my phone running behind the bus with my gun out.

"Sara!" Grissom called, on the other line. He heard the shots and people screaming then everything went dead. He got into the car looking at Sophia as he stared the vehicle. I breathed in and out fast as the man shot at people. Catherine and Nick hid on the other side shooting. The bullets hit the bus. I inched my way to the side aiming at the man he turned shooting in my direction before being shot several times by the police. Everyone wounded laid on the ground groaning. I winched as one of the bullets lodged into my side. I held onto my side standing slowly. Nick and Catherine came out looking around.

Catherine grabbed her phone calling for medical assistance. She turned looking at me walking over holding my side. Nick walked over as she did.

"Sara are you hit?" Nick asked

I nodded showing him. He sat me on the ground making me lie down then he put pressure on the wound. Langston came over kneeling down taking my bloody hand.

"Your going to be all right." He said

"I know." I said, winching.

The ambulance came and Grissom ran through the parked cars looking around the site. He saw Catherine and Nick kneeling down to someone over by the bus and his heart froze. He made his way down the hill running over to them.

Catherine looked up as he ran over.

"Grissom, what are you doing here?"

"I was worried. I dropped Sophia off at the lab." He said, moving to kneel down to me taking my hand "What happened?"

"Some guy with a gun. He's dead over there." Nick said, motioning to the blanket covered body behind him. Grissom looked over then he looked at me.

I winched looking at him. The EMT'S came over taking me with them. I never let go of Grissom's hand. Seeing his face was a comfort to me.

I woke hours later seeing I was in a hospital room. Grissom came in after the staff let him. He walked over seeing I was pale and doped up with medication. He kissed my head then my cheek.

"The doctor said you did well."

"You are cute." I said, smiling.

"You are to." He said, knowing that the painkillers were working.

I touched his face looking at his lips.

"Catherine told me that the gunman was a victim of the crash. His wife was killed and he wanted to die." He said, gently.

"Catherine?" I asked

"You need to sleep. We can talk later."

"Your leaving?"

"No, I am staying." He said

I sighed closing my eyes feeling his hand smooth my hair. He sighed looking at me. I went home after a week. My side was still hurting as I settled on the couch. Grissom talked on his phone as he paced the living room. I watched him with interest. He hung up then looked at me.

"Your not to come back to work until the doctor says you can." He said, as he walked over sitting on the couch.

"That's two weeks away!" I said

"Catherine's rules."

I sighed looking down. He touched my cheek and I looked at him watching him lean over kissing me. He moved closer touching my hair.

"Are you going to work?"

"Yes, I just wanted to make sure your all right."

"I'm fine." I said

He smiled standing giving me the remote for the TV and the phone. Then he went and got a blanket putting it over me. He kissed me leaving me to rest. I slept after he left only waking when my cell phone went off. I took it looking at the caller name then I yawned putting it to my ear.

"Sidle." I said, while yawning again.

"Hey." Grissom said, as he walked down the hallway of the lab.

"Hey."

"Sleeping?"

"I was. What are you doing?"

"Going to my office." He said, as he walked past the main desk.

I looked at the news on mute on the TV.

"Where is Sophia?"

He smiled going into his office.

"She is out at a crime scene."

"Good."

Nick knocked motioning for help.

"I have to go." He said

"Okay."

"Love you." He said

"Love you."

I sighed as I hung up looking at the ceiling. Grissom came home walking through the apartment with a bag of takeout. He put the bag on the counter then he walked into the living room seeing me sleeping lying on my stomach. He walked over to me quietly leaning down kissing my head. I moved to lie on my side feeling him touch my arm.

"What smells good?" I asked, not opening my eyes.

"Take out."

I lifted my head opening my eyes looking over at the kitchen counter. Grissom helped me sit up on the couch then he went to the counter getting the bag putting the contents on the coffee table. My stomach growled when I saw all the Chinese containers in front of me.

"Hungry?" He asked

"Very." I said

We ate and then He and I laid back onto the couch. I laid against his chest as he smoothed my hair with his fingers.

"I hate being home. All I do is sleep." I said, yawning.

"Sleep is very good." He said

"I just wish I could work."

"Sara, you were wounded. You need to sleep and relax to heal."

"I know." I said, sighing.

"I know you hate it, but it won't last long."

I had to admit he was right. As the days rolled on I rested until I could not stand it anymore. The doctor decreed that I could go back to work, but I had to be in the lab on light duty for a week. I finished doing some tests when Grissom came in with one of his team. He pulled on gloves walking over to a look at some duct tape that the team member had laid out. I watched them talk between the two of them. The guy with him nodded walking out while Grissom leaned over the tape washing it. I walked over looking at the tape he was cleaning.

"Hello dear." He said, as he concentrated.

"Fingerprint?" I asked

"Yes." He said, looking at the perfect print on the tape.

"Nice." I said, looking at it.

He lifted it up stretching it out looking at the one print. I turned as Catherine came in.

"Gil, Brass wants to see you in his office." She said, looking at us.

Grissom nodded setting the tape down on the table.

"Sara, can you get the print off this?"

"No problem." I said

He walked past me snapping his gloves off to leave. I sent the print to the prints lab then I walked into his office. He came in not noticing me as he went to his office phone. I stood causing him to see me.

"I'll see you at home." He said

"Something wrong?" I asked

"Hello?" He said, as he answered the phone "This is supervisor Grissom."

I sighed walking over kissing his cheek then I walked to the door. He watched me go as he listened on the phone. I sat in bed looking at a magazine hearing him come in. He walked into the bedroom seeing me.

"So what happened?" I asked, as I threw the magazine on the floor beside the bed.

"Langston had a fight with a suspect."

"Really? Is he all right?" I asked

"A few cuts and bruises." He said, coming over to the bed in his pajamas. He climbed on the bed kissing me. I laid down on the bed bringing him closer. He laid on top of me kissing my face. That is when someone started knocking on the door. He sighed listening to the constant pounding. I leaned up kissing his neck.

"Ignore it." I said, feeling him kiss me again. His cell phone went off. I sighed this time laying back watching him get up to get his phone.

"This better be good." He said, into the phone

I watched him stand still listening to the person on the other end.

"I left the form on my desk. You can get it when I come back to work. No…..okay bye." He said, hanging up.

"Who was that?" I asked, watching him climb over me again setting his phone on the bedside table.

"Greg." He said, before kissing me.

Sophia walked into Grissom's office seeing him at his desk working. She smiled walking over giving him a paper.

"Here you go." She said

He took the paper looking at it.

"Good." He said

"Did you talk to Langston?"

He looked at her putting the form on his desk.

"Not yet."

"He's in his office." She said, walking out.

Grissom knocked on Langston's door. Langston looked up seeing him.

"Come in Gil." He said, as he sat at his desk. Grissom came in looking around his old office.

"Like what I did to the place?"

"Very nice." Grissom said "Ray, I wanted to talk you into staying."

"I think my job is done here. I realized that I have other things to do."

"Well if you won't stay then I hope you find success out there." He said

"Thanks'."

They shook hands before Grissom left. Langston's team was split between Grissom and Catherine. I walked with my case to the scene of a large car crash on the highway. Grissom's and Catherine's team were called. I looked around for Grissom not seeing him. It was to be my night off, but I was called to work. My job was to collect evidence on the road before the pile up. I walked around swatting the bugs that seemed determined to annoy me. As I walked along the road I saw a small doll belonging to a child. I picked it up kneeling down to look at it. Grissom walked over shining his light at what I had.

"This makes me sick." I said

"Me to."

I sighed putting the doll in a bag standing up. I sat on the back of my Tahoe an hour later looking at the doll in the bag. People walked about then Grissom walked over sitting beside me.

"You okay?" He asked

"Yeah, I was just thinking." I said

"About?"

"I was thinking about kids."

He looked at me as I looked at him.

"Meaning you want one?"

"Maybe, I don't know."

"Sara, I thought you never wanted to have kids."

"I didn't, but lately I thought that your right. That genetically the murder gene would not come to me." I said, looking down at the doll.

He reached over touching my hand.

"Honey, let's think about this and talk about it."

I nodded moving over to him putting my head against his shoulder. We laid in bed after a double shift to exhausted to talk. I sat up touching my stomach feeling nauseas. Getting up I walked over to the bathroom closing the door. Throwing up I went out to the living room making some tea. Grissom moved sleeping still as I walked back in peeking over at him then I went into the bathroom carrying a box. Locking the door I looked at the pregnancy test I bought just in case a few weeks ago. Sighing I opened it reading the instructions Grissom moved waking seeing I was not in bed. He walked over to the locked bathroom knocking.

"Sara?"

"Yeah?" I said, looking at the test.

"What are you doing?"

"Um….nothing."

He tried the door then he knocked again.

"Sara?"

I unlocked the door opening it looking at him. He looked down seeing the test in my hand.

"Grissom, I'm pregnant!"

He took the test looking at the results. I watched him walk back to the bed sitting down.

"You are." He said

I walked over sitting beside him.

"I can't believe this." I said

He looked at me as I looked at him.

"What if we are the worst parents?"

"I suppose we will learn as we go."

I stood pacing.

"Grissom, the things I have seen in my own household were horrible. I am not good with children! What if I drop the baby? Or I leave it somewhere?"

He set the test down on the bed as he stood walking over to take my arms.

"Sara, don't worry. I am as scared as you are, but we will get through this."

He hugged me and I felt better knowing that he didn't reject me. His optimism assured me that we would be okay.


End file.
